Hotel Havoc
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Street Sharks give Adora's employers a scare they won't forget. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

 **Adora, Brittany, and Jessica belong to guestsurprise. Street Sharks belong to Cookie Jar Entertainment.**

* * *

 **Hotel Havoc**

"That Adora! When she comes in to work I am going to really give her something to cry about!" Brittany sneered.

"I'm going to make her do twice as much of the work load!" Jessica laughed. They laughed amongst themselves and they were about to close up for the night when they heard a rumble underneath them.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…,"

Before they could say anything else, the floor began to shift and Ripster, Slammu, Streex, and Jab emerged. They roared so loud that the girls screamed in terror.

"I want a snack!" Ripster smiled as he rubbed his abs.

"Give me the blond!" Streex grinned.

"I'll take the brunette!" Jab added. That was enough for both girls. They ran out of the hotel and screamed until their lungs were sore.

"Alright, guys; maybe a good scare was what they needed. Now let's roll!" Ripster grinned.

Adora was just cleaning up for the night when she saw the girls run out the front door screaming.

"What on Earth happened?" She said. Before she knew it, she was grabbed by her waist. She was about to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Shhh! Adora, relax…," a deep voice cooed in her ear. She turned around and saw that it was Ripster.

"Ripster! You almost scared me to death!" She said as she held her chest.

"Sorry, Adora; we just had to take care of some business," he snickered. Adora saw the other sharks snickering and immediately knew they were the reason those girls took off screaming.

"What am I going to do with you all?" She laughed. They all were about to leave when Adora saw Ripster messing with his teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something stuck way in the back and I can't reach it," he growled.

"Ok, open up," she smiled.

"What do you mean 'open up'?" He asked.

"I'm going to reach back there and get whatever it is that's bothering you," she smiled. She then forced his mouth open and reached into his mouth.

"Adora? Is that you!" A young voice called out. It was a little boy who worked at the hotel called Joey. He helped the cook with little duties. "I came to…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed because Adora looked like she was being eaten since most of her upper body was in Ripster's mouth. His scream shocked the sharks and Ripster quickly spun around with Adora still gently in between his jaws.

"Whoa! Ripster! What's going on out there!" She called out.

"A kid! There's a kid out here!" Jab called out. Adora squirmed out of Ripster's mouth and showed him that he had a large bone still stuck in between his back teeth.

"T-Thanks," He smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. Call me your dentist," she winked. Adora looked just in time to see Joey running and screaming down the hotel halls. The hotel was under renovation so there were no guests thankfully at the time. "Joey, come back here!" She called as she chased after him. She saw him run in one of the rooms and close the door. She used her room keys to open it. "Joey? Joey, it's me…where are you?" She called sweetly. She then heard a small whimper under the bed. She looked under there and saw him curled up in a ball. "Joey, there you are. Come out of there."

"Adora, no! There are sharks that walk! Find shelter!" He said, visibly shaking.

"Joey, don't be scared; they won't hurt you. And if you won't come out then I will come under there," She smiled as she crawled under the bed and began to tickle his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHA ADHOHOHOHOHOHORA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!"

"Then come out of there so I can see you!" She smiled.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT UNTIL THEHEHEEHEHEHEHE SHARKS ARE GOHOHOHOHOHOHNE!" He laughed.

"They're gone, now come on out," she smiled. She then slowly tugged on his sleeve and he came out. Ripster and the others made sure to hide so as not to scare him. "There, you see? No sharks. Now you better head home," she smiled. She had only known Joey for a few days and he was like a little brother.

"Ok, Adora! See ya later!" He smiled and ran away. After he left, the sharks came out of their hiding places.

"Cute kid!" Slammu smiled.

"Yes, Joey is sweet. Well guys, I guess we better head home," Adora smiled. "And thanks for getting those pain in the necks out of my way for a while."

"No problem; let's roll!" Ripster smiled as he picked her up and they all headed back to their home.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
